


I Had To

by Kiki4ever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Avengers Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki4ever/pseuds/Kiki4ever
Summary: Thanos lost. The Avengers won. But at a cost.Peter Parker had to give up his family in order to save them and the universe.He had to give to the soul stone his family's memories of him.His plan was to watch them from far away while secretly protecting them.But, of course, Parker luck (or better say Parker-Stark luck).The Avengers want to recruit Spider-Man, without remembering that he is already part of the team.And part of the family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers & Spider-Man fic ever. So please bare with me, I had this idea in my head for the last month, after watching IW.  
> In this fic Thanos was defeated 3 weeks after the events of IW part 1 and everyone is back.  
> English is not my native language, so I apologise in advance if there are some mistakes.  
> Hope you will like this first mini chapter.  
> The second will be up probably Sunday!

**I HAD TO**

**PROLOGUE**

Peter Parker was running on the street of Queens to catch his bus to go to school. He was _extremely_ late that morning. He could have easily swung across the city as Spider-Man and get changed behind his usual dumpster, but the recent fight he had yesterday with those drug dealers gave him some bruises that made it difficult for him to properly move. He stopped the bus just in time, he was only 15 minutes late thank God.

He was strangely able to sit down on the public transport that morning, since it was June many people decided to walk or either take their bikes and enjoy the sun. After the events of the last year people were trying to enjoy their life with relatives and friends more.

Thanos had been defeated 6 months ago. The Avengers had _won_. The snap that had taked away half of the population of the universe was reversed, and everyone came back. People didn't remember they were gone for 3 long weeks, trapped somewhere apparently only Peter could recall.

The Avengers were again the superheroes the world needed. They won against the villain that almost teared apart the whole universe. And they did it _together_.

No more fugitives, no more fights between them. New accords were signed, accords that all the Avengers agreed on together.

Thanos was gone and they were a family again.

 _But at a cost. A cost that they didn't even remember_.

The Avenger tower came into his view, always there to remind him of what he had lost.

What he had to sacrifice in order to save all of them.

His Dad would would probably be on the 32nd floor, working at new tech and upgrading some suits. Peter hoped he was eating and sleeping well at least. His Dad always forgot to take care of himself when working at new projects. Peter was just like him, and the other Avengers always said: “Like father, like son”. Didn't really matters that they weren't biologically related, he resembled Tony in many aspects.

Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky were most likely be in the tower's gym, together with Aunt Natasha, Clint and Sam (the last two forbit him to call them ‘Uncle’ because it was making them ‘old').

Bruce was surely in his lab, working on new ways to help the team and himself. Still trying to fight the Hulk. Peter have always liked the Hulk, he was nice with him, but he couldn't gather the courage to tell Bruce about it.

Wanda and Vision were maybe upstate or travelling, their love story finally blossoming properly.

Thor was back to Asgard, only coming back to Earth  when needed or to take some vacations.

Pepper was probably in Tokyo, or Beijing, helping Stark Industries as the capable businesswoman she was.

Happy always at Tony’s side, same as Uncle Rhodey.

Peter _misses_ them.

The last six months without them were so lonely, he wanted his real life back.

But he knew he couldn't.

He had to do what he did.

The soul stone wants you to sacrifice the most important thing you have.

And that was _his family_.

_He had to erase every memory of him from them._

 


	2. Keep Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Peter's new routine.  
> Nightmares.  
> School.  
> Spiderman.  
> Meeting the Avengers.
> 
> Wait...what?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would have uploaded on Sunday but I finished the chapter soon and I wanted to update it and know what you all think!  
> I am absolutely stunned. I received positive feedback and reviews that motivated me to continue this fic and many ideas also came into my mind in those two days. I would like to thank everyone of you that put kudos, left a comment or also just read the fic. Thank you a lot!
> 
> I would like to point out some things to make my timeline more clear:  
> 1\. Tony adopted Peter when he was 6, after the death of his parents Peter spent some time with Uncle Ben and Aunt May, but soon Tony stepped in. You will find out how in the next chapters. However Peter stayed close to Ben and May even though Tony became his adoptive father.  
> 2\. Bucky came back way before and was introduced to the Avengers before the original timeline, making him part of the family. Steve told Tony about Bucky and his parents and Tony found a way to forgive Bucky, understanding that it was not his fault.  
> 3\. Civil War happened, but it was a much shorter and relaxed fight, also thanks to Peter. They fought because of the Accords but soon were able to decide to work on those together. Steve's team was lifted from being considered criminals, they had some restrictions, but managed to come back to the Tower soon after and pretty much continued to be heroes after that. Rhodey and Tony were able to get Ross fired, with him out of the way things were much easier for everyone. Some time passed and then Thanos came. 
> 
> If you have any questions regarding my timeline feel free to ask.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

__Chapter 1: KEEP GOING ON

 

_"I am_ so proud _of you, kid." Tony Stark, his Dad, told him._

_They were working on some developments for the Iron Man's new suit. Actually an idea given by Peter._

_"Even though is almost 10 years that you are Petey's father, I am always so impressed to see you like this Tony." That was Uncle Rhodey, he knew even without looking._

_"Uncle Roood please don't call me Petey, I am sixteen!"_

_"Oh little bug, you know that giving you nicknames is the most fun we can have in here." Clint as always had to interfere and make things worse._

_Well, at least Uncle Bucky or Sam hadn't invented something new to embarrass him again._

_"Hey Ape Maya, when you are finished with you crazy dad, dinner is ready."_

_"C'mon Sam, Ape Maya? You could have done better!"_

_Peter was watching in astonishment as his two uncles were having an actual fight regarding nicknames to give to him._

_Ape Maya? Seriously?!?_

_"Guys guys please stop being 5th grader, look at Peter's face, it's becoming so red we can almost cook an egg on his cheeks!" Exclaimed Tony, trying to help his son._

_"Dinner is readyyyyy." Screamed Steve from the kitchen. He wasn't usually a screaming person, but when he was cooking he was totally different from the Captain America everybody knew._

_"Coming!" Said the whole family in unison._

_Seconds later all the Avengers were sitting at the table, following their Sunday evening routine and having a family meal all together._

_It was so good in Peter's eyes that it almost looked like a dream, the spider-boy thought._

_"It's because it is." Said a voice, a female one, that Peter would never forget._

_Suddenly, everything around him became dark, his family slowly disappearing from his view._

_"No! DAD! Uncles! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Peter screamed._

_He knew where he was._

_He didn't want to be in that place again._

_He was inside the soul stone._

_For the second time._

_Alone._

_In the dark._

_"You know you will not have them back, not like before." Said the obscure shadow that haunted Peter's dreams since the defeat of Thanos._

_"We made a deal Peter, your family and the world's memories of you being part of the Avengers in exchange for the lives of half universe."_

_He knew._

_He knew that part very well._

_His heart wrecked all the times he thought about his family. The family he will never get back._

_"Please stop."_

_He didn't want to think about what he had lost forever. He didn't have enough strength to do it. It hurt so much._

  


"STOP!"

  


He woke up with a jolt.

His vision focusing on the classroom, and he remembered that he was actually at school. Math lesson to be precise.

All eyes were on him, his classmates surprised, Ned concerned and professor Martin quite annoyed.

"Should I stop talking, is that what you mean Mr Parker?"

Heat came and made his cheeks red from embarrassment and frustration. He fell asleep at school again, too tired to face a boring lesson after all.

"I apologize Mr Martin, I didn't mean to disturb." He tried his best to be truthful, Mr Martin's eyes studying him.

"This is the last time Mr Parker, next one I will give you detention." The teacher paused and then continued to teach logarithms. Something that Peter unfortunately knew already and quite well.

He tried to strengthen his back, avoiding any sharp movement because of the pain. He was pretty sure that the fight from the other night had left him at least with a broken rib, but he knew that in a couple of hours everything wrong in his body would be fixed by his enhanced healing.

He turned his head and found his best friend Ned still looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare about the soul stone and your family again?" He whispered, trying to make as less noises as possible, knowing that Peter would hear him anyway.

Peter nodded, unable to lie to his best and only friend that has always been by his side.

He told Ned everything, and Ned had believed him without even blinking an eye.

Even before everything changed Ned was his best friend. He was Tony Stark's son, but they decided to keep his identity a secret until at least he had made it into MIT. So they found Midtown High school, which was not too far away from the Avengers Tower.

Peter liked it, and he had found in Ned and also in Michelle a good company to his boring days outside the Tower. He was still not sure if he could consider her 100% a true friend, he still had some doubts, but overall he liked Michelle. And Tony had met Ned thousands of times, even though Ned always seemed so shocked to talk to the 'real-and-very-much-alike-standing-in-front-of-me-Tony-Stark'.

The memory made him smile, smile that faded away at the realization that no one had those memories anymore, not even Ned.

He only knew what Peter had told him, and Peter always tried to avoid the most painful moments for him, for example he had told no one about him remembering every single scary moment inside that stupid stone.

Ned and his Aunt May were actually the only two people that Peter had told the truth about the events following Thanos and his subsequent defeat after everyone came back from the snap.

Ned knew pretty much everything, about his family, about him being Spider-man and about the precious memories that he had to trade in order to save the universe.

Regarding Aunt May, he was so bad at lying that one day, after having a bad nightmare, he had spilled the beans. But he didn't tell her who his real family was before. Aunt May was very understanding of him, he loved her with all his heart, he was very grateful to have her at least, to have a parental figure after losing all.

“Dude, you are as pale as a sheet of paper.” Ned was very concerned about his friend that day. “Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary, or should I call May?”

Peter actually appreciated it, but he didn't want to worry him more than he had done in the past months. He didn't want to be a bother to anyone.

“Ned, I am fine, I swear.” Peter tried to reassure him with a smile that probably didn't even reach his eyes. “I am just a bit tired after the fight from yesterday, but my injuries are healing well!” Added when he saw more concern on Ned's face.

“Peter are you sure you should go patrolling this afternoon? I don't think that-”

“I told you I am fine. Aunt May works until late today, maybe I can go patrolling straight after school and tonight we can watch Star Wars together? I think Spider-man can take off a Friday night for once!” He proposed, noticing Ned's face brighten up like only the word 'Star Wars' could do.

“Dude, it's awesome! You need to rest a bit, so it's perfect.”

“Deal, we will have fun!” Said Peter, sounding happy to spend a quiet night.

  


 

Peter's patrol after school wasn't actually a very busy one. Strangely that Friday it seemed like criminals were also wanting to take a break. He threw another web at a high building and tried to relax while feeling the air touching his face.

He loved being Spider-man, being free and careless.

No one was there to stop this feeling, not even that stupid soul stone.

He loved being able to swing gently between those tall blocks.

It was the only thing that kept him _alive_ after all that had happened.

Being Spider-man made him feel needed, and at the same time he could forget all his problems for those few hours a day, when he was helping Queens.

He always tried to avoid the Avengers and the Tower like the plague. Being too close to things, streets and people that reminded him of his real past made him sick. Mentally and physically.

Trying to not think about that, he kept going on and on between buildings, in order to catch noises or shout of help if someone was in need of him.

Suddenly, something caught his side view, a very fast movement that he wouldn’t have noticed if not concentrated like he was in that moment.

_Someone was following him._

Another shadow appeared to have made his way near him, but Peter could not detect where it was exactly.

His spider senses were just telling him something was wrong.

He swung faster, taking short cuts that only him knew.

Faster.

_Faster._

Arriving finally in a place he thought safe, he landed graciously on the ground, feeling pretty sure that no one was following him anymore.

He looked behind himself, not finding anyone and releasing a sight of relief about it.

The moment he turned back again, though, he came face to face to the tip of an arrow.

He nearly jumped out of his skin.

How come he didn't notice it? How was it possible? He was so sure that he was not being followed yet again.

Looking at the arrow still pointed at him, his heart skipped a beat.

_Because he knew whom that arrow belonged to._

His eyes took a moment to focus on the person behind it. His breath caught up in his throat again.

“Sorry Spidey, didn't mean to scare you.”

Clint.

If he was there, that meant only one thing.

Slowly, well actually it happened very fast, but for Peter it seemed like hours, the whole Avengers team was surrounding him.

There were no holes, not even a way to escape this tricky and painful situation, he was trapped.

His eyes were so big at that moment, Peter was sure he looked like an idiot.

Literally almost everyone was there.

His sight landed slowly to every one of them.

Looking at his family live for the first time after 6 long months.

Uncle Bucky at his left.

Uncly Rhodey and Uncle Steve at his right.

Nat.

Wanda.

Sam flying over him.

And then he saw him. The person he was missing the most. The person he wanted to hug so much, and cry cradled to his chest.

_His dad._

It was this last one that spoke. Peter hearing that voice he very much loved with all his heart after so long.

“Hello Spider-Boy, oh sorry, Spider-man.”

His dad was talking to him.

His dad was talking to him!

“ _We need to talk.”_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Next chapter will be on Monday or Tuesday :)


	3. Meeting the Family Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is faced by the chance to meet his family again.  
> Even though he is super nervous about it, he will not miss this opportunity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> As promised a new chapter, I hope you will like it.  
> Once again thanks to everyone that reads the story, comments and leaves kudos. You are the reason I find inspiration.  
> Sorry for mistakes, I wrote this on the plane on my way back home.

**MEETING THE FAMILY AGAIN**

 

Peter couldn't believe what was actually happening to him.

Minutes before he thought he wouldn't see his family, if not in a battle where Spider-man was needed, anymore; yet again having a conversation with them.

But life likes to surprise you when you are least prepared.

Peter was now on a private Jet, promptly sent by his da-Tony Stark, and Peter could say, for the first time in six long months, that he had spoken with them.

He was actually able to listen to the Avengers' voices after so long, and to look closely at every one of them. They seemed fine and this made Peter glad, glad that at least for them life was continuing like nothing happened. The though was like a stab right between his ribs, so he tried not to think about his already difficult situation.

The memories of the past ten minutes replaying like a mantra in his head.

 

 

“We need to talk.” Being able to listen to his dad's voice was like a dream coming true. He had missed it so much it actually hurt.

The voice that lulled him to sleep when he was a kid and was missing his parents.

The voice that was always playful to make him smile, but also responsible and firm when required.

The voice that in his dreams was telling him that sooner or later things would improve and that one day he will have his family back.

_That voice that Peter was missing the most of all_.

His dad was looking at him, his Iron-man mask lifted and his eyes penetrating like bolts into the son he couldn't remember.

Peter missed those eyes as well.

The perfect reflection of his own, even if they were not related that was a trait that they always had in common, and subconsciously both of them, father and son, were so proud to share that particular with one another.

“Are you ok, kid?” Tony said, confused to see the masked superhuman looking probably in his direction for a significant amount of time. The man was not actually able to see his face, being covered by the Spider-man mask, but something quite strange made him think that he knew the superhero in blue and red spandex.

A strange feeling that Tony couldn't really explain.

It came like a spark in the sky, messing with his instincts, and Tony didn't know how to feel about it.

Peter seemed to wake up from his living dream, and tried to shake the feeling of crying away. He needed to be courageous and properly face what was happening.

The Avengers surrounding him, apart from Clint's arrow, all of their weapons were off, so that meant that they were there as a friendly team and weren't thinking of Peter as a treat.

“I am fine, Mr Stark.” Calling him that way was painful and so strange also to his own ears. But he had to pretend, even if it was one of the most difficult thinks he had ever done.

“I would just like to know why I am being trapped by the Avengers team. Yeah, I would really like to know.” Fantastic, now he was almost stuttering, his voice high pitched like it usually happened when he was nervous.

Natasha, being the powerful and attentive spy she was, probably detected the nervousness in his voice, probably relating it to the fact that he had the strongest team of superheroes in the entire Galaxy in front of him.

“Calm down puppet, yeah I can sense you are not an adult, so don't say anything.” She explained, seeing Peter's mouth almost opening to contrast the nickname 'puppet', he really couldn't hide anything from her, he knew it.

“We are here because we are impressed by you and your actually helpful actions around the town.” She ended the explanation, getting rid of some hair in front of her left eye, looking exactly like the Natasha Peter remembered.

Anyway, he was actually surprised by those words. Impressed by him? He had tried to maintain a really low profile in the past months, because he didn't want to interact much with them. Of course his plan had failed. Like always.

"Oh, well, thanks?!?" He stuttered again, not sure about what to say.

This time was his uncle Steve who spoke, in his calm and responsible tone, then one he was used to when he wanted to be helpful and show that everything was under control.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to have a friendly chit chat. We are really surprised by your actions in Queens and also we wanted to thank you for helping us defeating Thanos."

 

 

And now, after the 'friendly pre-chit chat' where they practically dragged him on the jet, he was there.

Sitting with his family, but unable to being recognized by them. Well, at least he made really sure that they were fine.

They gently told him that they wanted to know a bit more about him and discuss possible future interactions between him and the team.

'Of course without interfering with your private life, and if you wish you can keep your identity a secret from us and the world, we promise.' Uncle Rhodey had concluded, making Peter quite happy about the encounter and the fact that he could actually hide his real identity from them.

He wasn't sure he could stand being exposed that fast.

Being there with them made Peter feel _safe_.

It didn't matter that his father didn't remember adopting him when he was 6.

Peter had just lost his parents at that time, and lived for a short period of time with his Aunt and Uncle. Everything was good, they were great even though Peter was little, but they kept a bit of distance. Probably they were overwhelmed by the weight of responsibility that they had to face so suddenly. Also, unfortunately, Ben and May weren't so rich, so having a baby from one day to another was a big hit to their bank accounts.

And then, circa 1 month after his parents' death, Tony Stark had appeared at their front door.

Apparently he was a long time friend of Richard and Mary, having attended MIT all together.

And apparently he was Peter's godfather.

In no time Tony had signed Peter's adoption papers, promising to Ben and May to be in contact and that they could see Peter as much as they wanted.

The world, still shook about the revelation of Tony Stark being Iron-Man, was double shocked when they found out that he had adopted a son.

However, for the sake of Peter, no one knew his identity. The world just knew that somehow, somewhere, Tony Stark was a father.

And actually, to Peter, he was the best dad he could have ever dreamed of.

Shaking his head to get rid of that jump in the past, Peter found Bucky alternatively looking at him, sitting on the opposite side of the plane as the teenager, but in front of him.

"Ehm...hello, you are the Winter Soldier right? I like your metal arm!" Was all that Peter could come up to.

The long haired man, not very talkative as usual, just stared at him again, trying to understand who was that curious kid that messed up his head.

The Winter Soldier had a strange feeling, he couldn't understand if it was positive or negative, about the kid sitting in front of him.

Strange feeling that apparently was pervading every team member of the Avengers.

That kid was special, they knew it.

Something was weirdly familiar about him, his aura was cheerful and talkative. Bucky knew that under that red mask with big white eyes there was probably a young adult that was a very good person. But Bucky knew also that he was missing something about him.

"What's your name?" Said suddently the man, startling Peter as he was very direct.

The teenager was now at loss of words. He knew that when Bucky was so direct it was because he felt unsure and wanted more information.

"Woah woah, we said no identity revelation just 10 minutes ago." Chuckled Peter, now feeling nervous.

Uncle Bucky and Nat were usually the ones that were able to read him as an open book, and the fact that one was a trained super soldier and the other was a capable and deadly spy didn't really help.

"Just joking, it was worth a try." Bucky smiled warmly at him.

The soldier actually surprised by his own feelings. Yes, definitely something was strange about that kid.

"Leave him be for the love of God!" Helped Tony, just before the jet abruptly stopped and the back opened like in war movies.

Before Peter could even realize it, someone unbuckled his seat. Wanda's eyes met his. Peter immediately looked away, aware of the Scarlet Witch's powers. He couldn't allow her to read him so quickly. He needed time to adjust to all of that.

"You can get down now, it's safe." That was all she said, not even blinking once.

Peter stood up so quickly, not human quickly, because all eyes were in him now, startled by the sudden movement.

He felt a hand behind his back, guiding him outside, on the top of a building. It was his Uncle Steve's hand, warm and conforting. In no time Peter found himself in the living room of the Avengers Tower.

Everything exactly like he remembered.

_He was home_.

 

 

Tony Stark was sitting on the couch of the living room.

It was past midnight and strangely the engineer was not in his lab working. His mind was somewhere else. Back to the evening that had just passed.

They had welcomed Spider-man, more like a Spider-boy to him, into the Avengers Tower.

The kid was overly nervous for the entire time they talked to him. Almost jumping back and forth every time someone spoke to him. In the short time they had met, they had explained to the superhero that they just wanted to train him if interested, in case another threat like Thanos would come in the future.

Easy-peasy right?

The team was really intersted in that boy, _no one knew why though._

They agreed om keeping his identity a secret, promising not to interfere with his private life. They also agreed to meet once a week, Wednesdays and Saturdays, to train him properly and teach him how to work in team.

The boy had looked excited and happy at first, agreeing on the training.

But Tony knew that at some point that ecstatic look had turned in one of sorrow, even without taking off his mask.

Why? Why did he have that look?

A boy, probably 20 years old shouldn't feel like that!

Everything about that situation was unsettling.

Since they brought back half of the population of the universe Tony had been feeling strange.

Like something was missng.

Like _someone_ was missing.

He had Pepper, right. He had his team, his best friend Rhodey, and Happy. It has always been just them, since the beginning. However, for months now, Tony had this feeling that something was not right.

He was just getting used to it, but then they had met Spider-man.

And the unsettling sensation was dialled to 1000.

Tony had to do something. He couldn't live with that sensation any longer.

"FRIDAY." He called while standing up.

"Yes, boss." The AI promptly answered.

_"Give me everything you have on Spider-Man!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Nothing major really happens, but I wanted to give you more information about how Tony actually got Peter under his care.  
> As you could see some, most actually, of the Avengers have a strange feeling when around Peter.  
> Evil plans are running in my mind XD  
> Next chapter will be on either Thursday or Friday!  
> See yuou next time!


	4. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony searches for Spider-man and finds something...interesting.  
> Peter had a special encounter with his 'dad'.  
> What more can happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for being late. I had a very long week, but now I am back.  
> I had to divide the chapter in two as it was becoming very long.  
> As always thanks for commenting, leaving kudos and reading.  
> Hope you will like this chapter.  
> It has a bit of interactions Peter/Ned/Michelle and the first encounter between Peter and Tony alone.   
> How will it go?  
> Enjoy :)

**FINDINGS**

 

Tony had been in his lab all night.

Searching and looking at Spider-man’s life, actually better to say at Peter Parker’s life.

Exactly, Tony Stark, aka one of the most intelligent people on the planet, had to look very deeply to find any information on the young superhero, but eventually he did it.

It took him almost 4 long hours to get all footage of Spider-man around Queens, and finally, in just one of them, he was able to follow him inside his apartment.

Number 22, second floor, only people living in that apartment had been Ben Parker, now unfortunately deceased, and May Parker, his wife, with their nephew Peter Parker.

And the only person in that household that could be Spider-man was the last one mentioned.

Peter Parker, 16 years old, son of Mary and Richard Parker, deceased in a flight accident years before.

Tony didn’t know why the names of Peter’s parents were so usual to his ears, like he knew those names in a remote part of his brain, but couldn’t figure out why and how.

Looking into their lives something surprising came up.

_Nothing._

That was what was surprising. There were no information _whatsoever_ about those two people.

Nothing. Nada. Niente.

It was almost like Mary and Richard Parker had been erased from any database on the planet.

If that was suspicious, what Tony found, or actually couldn’t find, was even more.

While looking at documents surrounding the kid’s life, he wasn’t able to find any adoption papers in the system.

But what really took him aback was what FRIDAY told him.

“Sir, those papers exist, but I am not able to access them.” The AI had said.

“And for what reason FRIDAY? You are a damn powerful computer, you should be able to surpass any type of barrier!” Said Tony exasperated by the whole situation.

First he was concerned about the fact that the vigilante in spandex that was going around saving the city and that actually helped the Avengers a lot in defeating Thanos, was only a 16 years old boy, sophomore in a IT school in Queens.

Second, that there was something very mysterious, that Tony couldn’t explain about the kid.

Some kind of aura that was in some ways not new to him, even though Tony was sure that he had never seen the kid before meeting his counterpart superhero.

“Because those files exist, but...Sir, it seems that I cannot really explain, but those files do not really exist.”

Ok, that was it. His AI was stupid, he needed a new one.

“I am not stupid, Sir. I am an AI. But there is something that is not working when I try to access those files.”

Oh great, now he was even thinking out loud.

“It’s ok FRI. Not your fault.”

But he needed to do something.

He needed to talk to Spider-man seriously. Even if that meant breaking a promise he had made to the kid just that morning.

_He needed to talk to Peter Parker._

 

 

 

“I swear that if Mr Haddleston surprises us with another Spanish test next week I am going to protest in front of the school, and demand less tests in that stupid language.” Ned said a bit out loud, while leaving their Spanish class.

“No problem Ned, I bet you will look good, protesting all alone in front of the school!” Laughed Michelle, literally imagining the funny scene in her head.

Peter was walking next to them, almost not listening to them, absorbed in his own thoughts.

He couldn’t think of anything else if not what happened the day before.

The meeting with the Avengers, his family.

Seeing his Dad.

Being in the Avengers Tower again.

It had been like a dream.

A dream turning quickly into a nightmare the moment he reminded himself that that place was not his home _anymore._

That those people didn’t know him anymore either.

His family gone with their memories.

His Dad gone too.

But just being able to see them, to talk to them, make sure that all were good and alive, even if a bit different, that was enough for him.

A sad smile painted on his lips.

Yeah, it was enough.

_Better than not having them at all._

“Hey Peter, you with us?” A hand passed in front of his eyes, making him aware that he was still in school and that Ned and Michelle were looking at him intensively.

“Y-yeah, yeah I am with you!” He hesitantly answered, knowing already that his two friends wouldn’t believe him at all.

“Oh right, then what were we saying?” Dear Michelle, always bringing him in the angle and making him spill the beans about everything. The only and important secret that she didn’t tell her was the Spider-man thingy.

“That..the test was great and you want more?”

Great liar, Mr Parker-Stark. Really.

Michelle arched an eyebrow, looking at him in the eyes, this time serious.

“You changed so much lately. I can’t understand what happened.” And with those words she just went her own way, walking toward the way that would bring her home. School finally finished that day.

Peter felt sorry for her, he couldn’t tell her the truth, he would put her in danger and he didn’t want that.

He was already risking his best friend life.

“Well Peter, she is right and we both know. I am sorry all of this is happening dude. You know I am here if you need to talk, well, you know, about your family?”

Peter was so grateful that Ned was by his side.

“I know dude, thanks.” He patted him on the shoulder. “Now, you know, I might go on patrol...I have a city to protect!” He waved goodbye to Ned, before starting to run towards his usual place, where he would change to become Spider-man.

Finally free from everything.

Free to swing.

Free to be himself again.

He reached the small alley and webbed his backpack to the wall, almost ready to change and finally greet Karen after a long day.

“Is this where you really change? Like, how did nobody notice you doing this? Are you invisible too?”

_That voice._

Peter freezed completely, not knowing what to do.

Slowly turning around, like it took a million hours to do that.

Because that couldn’t be true.

Tony Stark was there, leaned to the wall, classy as always, looking at him.

“D-Mr Stark.”

Damn, did he really just risk calling his dad _‘dad’_ in front of him.

What was he supposed to do now?

“Peter Parker, or should I say Spider-man?” Tony finally said, while the kid in front of him tried to find and escape route from that situation.

Peter was actually stating to feel dizzy. Panic raising inside of him.

He wasn’t ready for this at all.

He was supposed to maintain his identity a secret from everyone.

Why did his dad look into his files? Why couldn’t he just maintain the promise made to him not to search for the real him?

He was angry now, really angry at the man in front of him.

But most of all he was scared.

Scared of the consequences.

Scared of his real life coming to light. His _fake_ secret life.

He wasn’t even able to protect his dad. How could he protect him from the soul stone, from everything, if he wasn’t even able to keep his real identity a secret?

Panic.

Fearful and powerful panic.

He couldn’t breath.

No air was getting into his lungs.

The panic attack that he was trying to avoid so much coming full force.

Because his dad was there in front of him.

And his dad couldn’t remember him.

But he had found out the truth.

And he could be in danger for that.

What if the soul stone would discover this?

Just panic.

No air.

And a far away voice, that he knew quite well, asking him if he was alright.

_Well, he wasn’t._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Next one will come Friday probably. I am already almost finished with it :)  
> You will see what happens after this small cliffhanger and you will also see the first training session that Peter has with the Avengers!  
> See you next time!


End file.
